A Goodbye?
by aEs2oo8
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It's about Gemma realizing she has feeling for Kartik and she is going to talk to him and tell him goodbye. This is a One shot and has GemmaKartik fluff.


This is my first ever fanfic. I have finally gotten the nerve to write one and hopefully it wont suck too bad. The other night I was reading some of my favorite parts of AGATB and RA and I thought I should write a story and this popped in my head. I love the whole idea of Gemma and Kartik and so this has tons of fluff in it. It's a **oneshot **about Gemma realizing that she has feelings for Kartik and she's going to talk to him. It takes place after they defeat Circe and Gemma thinks Kartik is gonna leave and she wants to see him and to apologize for a lot of things. Please review and don't be too harsh. So here it goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character's they all belong to Libba Bray.

A Goodbye

I walked into the room, the one he once showed me not too long ago, for what I thought would be the last time. He was surprised to see me there, but I needed to talk to him.

"What are you doing here Gemma?"

"I came to apologize."

Kartik looked at me confused. "For what?"

"Everything. About your brother, Amar, about being the reason the Rakshana no longer wanted you, for pulling you into my world, about Circe almost killing you… Everything."

…And….

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Kartik looks at me like I've gone insane.

"Goodbye?" he asks.

"Yes, goodbye, because there's nothing left for you to do here. Isn't that what you always do? Leave when you're no longer needed." It hurt so much to be saying this, but I had to because I know that if I didn't my feelings for him would grow stronger. I had to make him believe that I didn't care and if I could make him believe that maybe, just maybe, I could forget and move on. But I knew that that wouldn't happen. I would never move on.

I look at him, taking in everything, his curly hair, his beautiful brown eyes and his lovely mouth, the one that I have come to love. I finally break our silence and I tell him goodbye and turn to leave. I'm reaching for the door when he speaks.

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

I stop, stunned by his words.

I hear him say something but I don't know what it was.

" Gemma look at me."

I turn, but don't meet his eyes because if I do he will see it. When he looks into my eyes he will see what I have been trying to hide for the past few months.

" After everything we've been through Gemma that's all you have to say to me? An apology and a goodbye?"

I don't know why but those words made me so angry and if I had thought I probably would have said yes and walked out the door, but I didn't.

"What about you Kartik? There's nothing you want to say to me?"

We stand there looking into each other's eye, never breaking contact. For what seems like hours he finally looks away and I know. I nodded…

"That's what I thought. Good day Mr. Kartik."

Before I can get turned around he grabs my wrist. I look down at his dark hand wrapped around my pale wrist.

"What are you doing" I ask afraid of what he might say next.

He answers me by jerking me toward him so our bodies are pressed up against each other's. My heartbeat quickens as his hand cups the side of my face. He is looking deeply into my eyes and runs his thumb across my bottom lip like he did once before.

"This" he says and kisses me.

I'm shocked at first and I don't know what to do and then he starts to pull away. I don't want the kiss to end so I pull his lips back to mine and kiss him with so much more passion than ever before. The kiss was very different than our previous ones it held something the others never had, or maybe it just felt like this because I know now how I truly feel about him.

A kiss had never felt this good before. Kartiks lips pressing against mine felt so right unlike Simon's, which felt like they weren't meant to be there. Maybe it was because I knew Simon wasn't the one for me, but now I knew, I knew that it was Kartik and it always will be.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes, both of us are breathing deeply. I didn't want this to end, not yet, so I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him again. This time it is he, who is shocked, but he quickly recovers and we kiss for what seems like hours? Days? I couldn't say. Finally we stop kissing this time for good now. He rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. I see something in there that I haven't noticed before, or maybe have just been to blind to see it.

…

"…I lo… I love you Gemma"

I never expected those words come out of his mouth. I've wanted to hear them for so long, now, and I knew now that my feelings would not change. I think that I always knew I was in love with him, but was so afraid to say those three words out loud until now.

….

"I love you too, Kartik"

And we kiss

THE END

A/N: So that's it hopefully it wasn't too bad, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
